What Do You Want
by Midnight Parallax
Summary: 4x07 - Julia tries to talk to Roque after she finds out that he was the one who told Elsa about her sneaking out with Ivan.


**What Do You Want**

 **Episode:** _4x07_

 **Summary:** Julia tries to talk to Roque after she finds out that he was the one who told Elsa about her sneaking out with Ivan.

"Hey Roque!" Julia called from across the hall.

She had been trying to speak to him for two days, but he had avoided speaking to her when he found out that she and Ivan had hooked up. She had been dealing with the fact that her father had been murdered by Noiret, and she didn't have time for Roque's drama until now. When Ivan had told her that Roque was the one who to rat them out to Elsa for leaving school, she had decided to let him cool off.

In the hall, Roque stopped walking and turned around to face her, his expression was ice cold. He stared at her and stood his ground firmly.

"What do you want?" he asked.

Julia had heard that Roque and Ivan could hardly be around each other, but she hadn't expected him to be this angry.

"Let me guess, now that you've slept with him, Ivan isn't paying enough attention to you," Roque went on.

"Don't be like that," Julia said. He was right though. Since they were caught together, Ivan had kept his distance from her.

"How am I supposed to be? You know how I felt, and you still used me to hook up with Ivan."

At that moment, two girls from their science class were walking by. They had overheard Roque's comment and exchanged looks. Julia couldn't care less about what they thought, but she also didn't want her business broadcast to the entire school of snobby hypocrites.

"That wasn't what happened," Julia told him firmly.

"Really? You didn't start hanging out with me until Ivan and Carol split. Admit it," Roque shot back. "I can't believe that I told you about the letter I wrote to you. The others were right you're just some crazy bitch–"

"Stop it. Just because you feel jealous doesn't mean you can talk to me like that. For the record, Ivan was helping me find out what happened to my father," said Julia.

"And what was he getting in return?" Roque asked sarcastically. "Lollipops?"

"Not lollipops," she replied and crossed her arms in front of her. "But we found a good use for his mouth."

Roque bit his lip in frustration. "Congratulations. You're like the fourth girl he's hooked up with this school year? Maybe if I acted like a jerk, you would've asked me for _help_."

Julia shook her head. "You know what, forget it. If that's what you think of me, then we were never really friends at all. Go to hell."

"Everything was a lie to beat Vicky to getting with him," Roque went on as she started to walk away. He wasn't sure what had gotten into him, but he couldn't just let her walk away after hurting him like this.

She turned back to look at him. "What about when you asked Ivan to stay away from me? You weren't scheming to get with me?"

"And what do you think Ivan sees in you? Other than being an easy lay?"

"A little louder, why don't you? I don't think they heard you in the gym."

"Why not? Are you ashamed of it now?"

Julia glared at him. "Ashamed of getting with Ivan? Who was I supposed to get with? You? Now that would be a shame. You know what? I'm glad to see who you really are when you don't get your way."

She walked away and she couldn't help crying as she did. Julia knew Vicky was going to give her a hard time about fooling around with Ivan, but she hadn't expected Roque to be this upset. It was weeks since he admitted that he liked her. Since then, he hadn't asked her out or made a move that he wanted more. He seemed content with their friendship, and she was happy that she didn't have to reject him. He wasn't supposed to be this angry.

Julia could only imagine how bad things were between Ivan and Roque, because Ivan had kept his distance from her. Now she had neither of them to lean on. Not Vicky. Not Carol either. The only person who probably didn't hate her guts was Marcos, though she was sure that he wasn't very happy with her disrupting his fan club's harmony.

Instead of going to study hall, she went back to her room. Maybe the school would finally expel her for cutting class on top of everything else. She hated Laguna Negra more than when she started it. Falling for Ivan was always going to be trouble. She didn't plan it. In fact, she had planned to avoid it. But they had gotten caught up in the moment and she couldn't get him out of her head after that. She thought he felt it too, which was why he helped her break into her father's office. She was an idiot to think things would work.

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. She wiped her face and went to see who it was. She opened it and found Roque standing there.

"I'm sorry. I was out of line back there," said Roque.

"No kidding," she replied, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Look, I really like you, and you knew that. I can't believe you got with him after everything," Roque went on. He tried not to stare her face, since her eyes were still red. "I don't want to lose your friendship. I shouldn't have said those things."

"No, you shouldn't have."

"I'm sorry. I wanted to say that before things got out of control. I don't want to lose you…" he said. "But I think I already have."

"Roque, I can't control who I want. No one can. So learn to accept it."

He nodded. "I try. It's not what I want. But it's better than losing you as a friend."


End file.
